


Summers

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Drabble, Gen, Summer, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates summers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Wand"

"Excuse me, how much is this?" an overweight brunette woman thrust a bottle of Fanta at Harry. "There was no price anywhere near it."

Knowing very well that there was a sale price sticker on the shelf in fifty point font, because he had put it there himself, Harry nevertheless ran his scanner wand over the bottle's barcode. It beeped and the price flicked across the display. "Seventy pence, Ma'am, or two for one twenty."

"Hmm." The woman wandered off, and, with a quick tug to adjust his smock, Harry returned to stocking the crisps shelf.

He really hated summers.


End file.
